


Inked

by INMH



Series: hc_bingo Fanfiction Fills 2016 [17]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Tina’s learned that whenever Newt yells “Bugger”, a problem of the beastly kind has arisen. SPOILERS for the movie. NOTE: Okey-dokey, so apparently when I first posted this all of the italics disappeared (I think I may have c&p'd the story into html instead of rich text).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okey-dokey, so apparently when I first posted this all of the italics disappeared (I think I may have c&p'd the story into html instead of rich text). 
> 
> So THIS is what the story is supposed to look like.

“ _Bugger!_ ”  
  
Tina started, dropping the tray holding the mugs of coffee she’d been about to bring down into the suitcase; the breaking of the ceramic mugs and clattering metal tray blurred in with the crashing and banging from down below.  
  
She immediately pulled out her wand and hurried down into the case.  
  
If it had just been “bugger”, she wouldn’t have been nearly as worried. Tina had learned that the word ‘bugger’ was almost always reserved for mishaps of the beastly kind, and there were quite a few of those on a regular basis. But “bugger” added to sounds of destruction meant that it was more than just that crazy Niffler poking around Newt’s workshop, or the Fwooper sitting on the Graphorns’ heads and repeatedly pecking at them. Again.  
  
“Newt?” As it was, Tina nearly stepped on him. To her surprise, Newt was currently stumbling around his workshop, knocking down bottles and beakers and ingredients left and right. When he lifted his head and she had a chance to see his face clearly, she saw why: His face was currently covered in a thick silvery-black liquid. “Sweet Mercy Lewis, Newt! What the hell happened?”  
  
“Lobalug,” Newt coughed.  
  
“What?”  
  
“ _Lobalug!_ Antidote- it’s in my- it’s on my desk-”  
  
Tina’s mind raced as she ran over to the desk that she was reasonably sure held the antidotes to various poisons and toxins, and began searching through the various vials of anti-venom. She’d read the entirety of his book from back to front, in a matter of hours- not that she would readily admit that. But there were a lot of creatures, and trying to pick one out of several wasn’t easy amidst panic.  
  
Wait-  
  
…Neither was critical thinking either, apparently.  
  
Tina raised her wand. “ _Accio_ , Lobalug antidote!” The bottle came whizzing out of the calamitous mess on the floor and nearly smacked her in the face.  
  
“Tina, don’t mean to alarm you, but I could very well go blind if that antidote isn’t administered soon. Cardiac arrest is also a strong possibility.”  
  
She rolled her eyes even as she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him over to the cot he’d stuffed into a broom-closet-sized room off the side of the workshop. Only Newt Scamander could talk about having a heart-attack like it was a potential irritation and not something that could _kill_ him.  
  
Tina glanced down at the antidote bottle and took a moment to decipher the small illustration on the label. It had tentacles, big eyes, looked a bit like-  
  
Right! The Lobalug was a squid-creature! Of course. The liquid currently covering Newt’s face and eyes was the ink they sprayed when they were scared.  
  
…Ink that was venomous.  
  
And Newt had just gotten a face full of it.  
  
Tina guided Newt to sit down on the cot. “Okay, okay, how do I administer this?”  
  
“Drop it anywhere the venom is; although, I’d appreciate it if you were to prioritize my eyes.”  
  
“Okay, when this is done, we need to have a talk about your ability to perceive danger and risk, because you don’t sound _nearly_ as concerned as you should,” Tina remarked as she carefully dripped the liquid onto Newt’s eyes and face. It dissolved the venom surprisingly well, liquid turning to gas that twisted off into the air and disappeared.  
  
“I work extensively with creatures that can be quite skittish, Tina, calmness is necessary to my profession.”  
  
Tina sighed. “Yeah, I can see that.”  
  
A beat. “I can’t.”  
  
“Newt Scamander, I will push you off this bed, I don’t even care.”  
  
“Your sense of humor is terribly underdeveloped.”  
  
“Yeah, well-” Newt swayed a little where he sat. The last of the venom was clearing away, and his eyes were bright red and puffy, swollen shut, as though he was having an allergic reaction. The rest of his face was only mildly swollen by comparison. “-are you alright?”  
  
“A bit dizzy, honestly. I need to-”  
  
And then he proceeded to tip forward, falling across Tina’s legs. Before she could appropriately process the fact that there was a grown man lying across her lap Newt, who was trying to right himself, started to wobble and pitched to the side, nearly falling onto the floor. Tina quickly reached out and slung an arm around his waist, pulling him back onto her lap, this time on his back.  
  
“Okay- Just- Don’t move, alright? Maybe just don’t move for a few minutes.”  
  
“If you say so.”  
  
Tina winced as she examined his face. “Should I use something to help the swelling? Because the swelling is pretty bad.”  
  
“That’s just the last of the venom taking its sweet time to work its way out of my body.” Newt still sounded so damnably calm. “I don’t think there’s been permanent damage. If there were I likely would have passed out from the pain of my eyeballs dissolving.”  
  
Tina shook her head in disbelief. “We’re going to the hospital when you can stand again. I’m serious.”  
  
“I’ll be fine,” Newt protested.  
  
“Do you want to go blind? Because I think taking care of your creatures will be difficult if you can’t _see_ them.”  
  
Newt pouted slightly. “Hm. I suppose you have a point.”  
  
“‘You suppose’,” Tina mimicked, rolling her eyes. “Geez, Newt.”  
  
He really hadn’t wasted any time, had he? He’d only been in New York for a day and a half, for pity’s sake, and now he would need to see a healer! And Tina hadn’t even had a chance to look at all of the new creatures in his case and figure out what end of the Illegality spectrum they fell on. And so far she’d only managed to glance at the book he’d written last night before bed, too tired from work, from meeting Newt’s ship at the docks, from dinner (and _maybe_ a little frazzled over the knowledge that he was back in New York, asleep in the spare room, maybe more than she should have been-)  
  
Newt’s brow furrowed slightly. “Are you petting my hair?”  
  
She was.  
  
Tina immediately pulled her hand back, grateful at least that he couldn’t see how deeply she was blushing. “Sorry.”  
  
Newt shifted a little. “I don’t mind.”  
  
If she blushed anymore, the blood vessels in her face were going to explode. She set her hand down where his forehead met his hair and did not pet, and Newt raised no objections to it.  
  
“Really,” He said, “This isn’t the worst sort of injury I’ve ever had.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Tina took the bait. “What was that, then?”  
  
“I take it that you recall the gigantic Occamy incident?”  
  
“How could I forget it?”  
  
“Well, see, _that_ Occamy was just a very large baby. I dealt with one that was slightly smaller, but much older and far better at defending himself. This was in Italy, in the summer, so naturally it was bloody hot-”  
  
Newt set off into the story, so involved in it that he didn’t seem to notice when Tina lightly started stroking his hair again. She listened to his story, amused, as the swelling on his face went down and his eyesight returned to normal; by then one story had turned into four, and it only became apparent that his vision was back to normal when Newt remarked how lovely Tina’s smile was.  
  
And Tina- God, but she was just so very glad to have him back.  
  
-End


End file.
